


It Just Might Be Worth It

by MalkMcJorma



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkMcJorma/pseuds/MalkMcJorma
Summary: The Scoobies got Faith out of prison in the beginning of S6 when Sunnydale was without a Slayer. She and Tara realize they have something in common.
Kudos: 3





	It Just Might Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece in Reddit in about 15 minutes when I defended the notion that Faith should have been brought back in the beginning of S6 to be The Slayer in Sunnydale. I posited that Faith's redemption cycle belonged in the BtVS side of Buffyverse and not A:tS, and that she and Tara could have become friends. The first three lines were written by u/calgil to refute that notion and I just couldn't resist...
> 
> The original thread can be found in: https://www.reddit.com/r/buffy/comments/ldbwvm/major_characters_that_werent_in_many_episodes_as/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3
> 
> Humble thanks to u/calgil who gave me their gracious permission to use their contribution as part of this ficlet.

"Hey Tara, what are you up to."

"..."

"OK, see ya. Imma see what B is up to."

Just as Faith was exiting the kitchen a quiet, "Faith," stopped her in her tracks. She turned around, and faced determined blue eyes which had previously been downturned and hidden by Tara's long hair.

"Whaddya want from me, Blondie?" Faith asked in exasperation and turned away again.

"Your soul is fractured," Tara said quietly, making Faith stop in her tracks. She whipped around, her breath hitching in her throat.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Faith asked in shock. The blue eyes looking straight into hers didn't waver.

"Remember when you switched bodies with Buffy?" Tara continued. "I saw then that Buffy's aura was fragmented... and didn't belong to her. Yours is the same... only not exactly. I can't explain it any better but it's like it's missing something."

' _Buffy,_ ' Faith thought briefly.

"Why are you doing this?" Faith asked aloud, feeling slightly curious. "The Scoobies can't stand to have me around, and you..."

"I don't hate you, Faith," Tara said quietly. "You hurt my feelings that time but I forgave you a long time ago."

"Why?" Faith asked, now finding herself more and more curious. "I was a real bitch to you."

"You were in a bad place at that time. I wish I'd known the real story back then." Then Tara chuckled. "But I'm afraid my only source was somewhat biased as it came to you."

"Look, Blondie," Faith said seriously. "You don't want to be associated with me. I came back 'cause it was the right thing to do. The Scoobies don't give a fuck about me; all they wanted was a Slayer to replace their precious Golden Girl. I was the only one who fit the bill, so..."

"I don't believe you," Tara said in a serious tone and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get real, Tare!" Faith snorted, but then something occurred to her. "Hang on, T. You haven't stuttered once since I came in."

Tara's visage stayed initially impassive, but after a few moments the corners of her mouth started to twitch.

"What?" Faith asked in bafflement, then it occurred her. "Oh, you sly mother..."

"We have lots in common, Faith," Tara said more seriously. "I know you dislike attachments but I'd really like to know you better."

Faith thought about this for a moment. "What about...?"

"Willow? She'll just have to deal with it, now, won't she?"

"Why, Blondie? Why me?"

"You're worth it, Faith. And if Willow can't handle it, maybe she isn't the girlfriend I thought she would be."

FIN.


End file.
